clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Malcur
Air Malcur was an airline founded by followers of Malcur during the days when he was active. As part of his plan to rule the World and keep it under his iron bootheel, Malcur needed to improve communications within the lands he influenced, and to this end set up a transportation network using flying carpets and brooms. Air Malcur also benifted the cause of Malcur by raising profits, so they could buy weapons, supplies, food, and anything else they might need. The in-flight "entertainment" were hypnotists, who made people tell others about Air Malcur and convinced them to join Malcur's army. Malcur also used the airline to sneak soldiers into cities like Arda, Ard Mhaca, and Southton. The carpets mainly flew by night, (to avoid detection and interception) carrying passengers, high value cargo, and mail. History Malcur and one of his assistants arranged to be wove a number of flying carpets, and, in the Autumn of 632, put them to work an initial service from Ard Mhaca to Arda, with an intermediate landing at a landing place at a port just to the west of the Bay of Arda, and a small town on top of a fjord in the Weddell Sea. Before Air Malcur, the fastest means of transportation (other than teleportation, only a flipperful of penguins knew how to teleport at the time) were by boat or by sled. A second service quickly followed, from Fogvale to Morannon (in what is now the Trans-Antarctic Mountains) and Captial. It gradually extended north to the Mammoth Mountains, Efreet Town (in Archet), and King George Island throughout the 640’s and 650’s. Regular services ended after the Battle of Unnumbered Tears and the binding of Malcur in 752. Fleet In the later years, the services were generally operated by large, 7 seater flying carpets, carrying a pilot and a hypnotist, up to 5 passengers, and a small amout of cargo. They normally flew at around 50 leagues an hour. Most of the pilots were corrupt Augreys. There were, at the airline's peak in the 650's: *25, five passenger (plus one pilot and one hypnotist) flying carpets. *5, fifty soldier (maximum) air baloons. *10 large "Cargo carpets". *3 messenger carpets. *5 spy carpets. Routes *Ard Mhaca City- Arda *Ard Mhaca City- Southton *Ard Mhaca City- Capital *Ard Mhaca City- Fogvale *Ard Mhaca City- King George Island *Arda- Ard Mhaca City *Arda- Southton *Arda- Capital *Arda- Fogvale *Southton- Ard Mhaca City *Southton- Arda *Southton- Capital *Fogvale- Morannon *Fogvale- Capital *Fogvale- Mammoth Mountains *Fogvale- King George Island *Fogvale- Ard Mhaca City *Efreet Town- Southton *Efreet Town- Morannon *Capital- Arda *Capital- Ard Mhaca City *Capital- Southton *Capital- Fogvale Trivia *It was the first "airline" of the Confederacy. *The company's logo said below the Name "In no way, shape or form, affiliated with the All Powerful and Evil Lord Malcur. Trust me, it's just a coincidence." *Air Malcur was an illegal company, so they mostly ran services at night or during the winter. *Air Malcur served horrible tasting food, such as cold, burnt fish, stale bread with no butter, and mouldy cheese. *The airline no longer operates due to the Antarctic Aviation Summit of 1977, which outlawed flying carpets. Internal Links * Malcur * High Penguin Confederacy * WitchyPenguin * Ministry of Witches' Affairs Category:Items Category:Airlines Category:Villains Category:Airlines Category:High Penguins Category:Lost things Category:Evil Armies